Sicky Kimmie
by ajap2003
Summary: Getting fed up with Kim, Bonnie tells Kim that she's fat. Believing every word, she ends up causing more damage to herself than intended.What happened? Read to find out out what made Kimmie sicky. I made a slight change in Chappie 4. Here is revised chapp
1. Cheer and Collapse

**Sicky Kimmie**

Chapter 1

"M-A-D. D-O-G, That's how we spell victory! Go Mad Dogs! Go, go Mad Dogs. Go Mad Dogs! Go, go Mad Dogs!" the cheerleaders cheered as Kim ended the cheer landing in a split. Bonnie was looking at Kim with jealousy when she suddenly had an idea.

"Uh-oh. Poor Kimmie has gained a few pounds!" she said with an imitation sad face on. "Looks like you need to start working out, huh, Kim? Maybe now you won't stuff your face as much as you do!"

Kim glanced down at her stomach as she got up from her split. _Am I fat or is it just me? I better talk to Monique about this._ Kim told Bonnie to look in the mirror before she talked about someone's weight as she walked out of the gym, heading to the lunchroom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Uh Monique? Ron? Do you think I'm fat?" Kim asked staring down at her plate.

They nearly choked on their food when she said this.

"WHAT! Girl, you are not fat!" Monique said shaking her head.

"Yeah, KP. Who gave you that idea? I mean if you were fat don't you think that you couldn't fit into your size 2 jeans?" Ron said smiling.

"I wear a size 6," Kim said with tears welling up in her eyes. Not being able to take it anymore, she got up and ran into the bathroom.

"RON! Why did you say that to her?"

"I meant it in a good way! I was trying to flatter her! Awww maaannn!" Ron said running after Kim.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kim sat in the janitor's closet crying. _I really am fat! I need to go on a diet. I know! I can just not eat for a little while. When I start to see results, then I'll stop._ Kim wiped away her tears and smiled at her new diet plan. She was ready to leave when someone knocked on the door.

"KP? Are you all right? I'm sorry about what I said. I meant it in a good way. Honest."

Kim opened the door and smiled at Ron.

"I'm okay, Ron. Thanks," Kim said hugging him.

"No prob, KP. What are boyfriends for?" he said kissing her forehead.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Kim! Time for dinner!" her mom called.

"Uh, I'm not hungry Mom. Maybe I'll eat later," Kim said. She hated lying to her mom, but she needed to lose some weight.

"Okay. Your plate will be in the microwave."

Kim knew that she had no intentions of eating that night.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_For the next few days Kim didn't eat a thing. Monique and Ron began to get worried and tried to talk to her several times. Kim only reassured them that she would be fine. It wasn't that until one day, she realized that she wouldn't _

_be._

"Kim, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten in days. Is everything alright?" Kim's mom asked that morning when she refused to eat breakfast for the 5th time this week.

"Everything is fine Mom. I just don't feel too hungry. I'll eat at school. Love…oh," Kim said swaying a little bit. She grabbed the table, trying to regain her balance.

"Sweetie? Did you just have another dizzy spell? I'm serious Kim. I'm getting scared. You've been swaying and spacing out a lot lately. You really need something in your system. Please eat," Mrs. Possible said with a worried look on her face.

"No! I mean, I'll be fine. I have to get to school. Bye!" she said rushing out of the door.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Kim, why aren't you eating lunch-again?" Ron asked.

"I'm just not hungry," she answered flatly.

"Girl, you've been saying that the past 5 days! You're starting to worry us, Kim. You need to eat!"

"She's right, KP. You could really hurt yourself doing this. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Ron said kissing Kim lightly. "I love you too much."

"Relax! Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I'll be…I'll be fine," Kim said swaying again and falling to her knees.

"Ohmigosh! Kim! Are you okay?" Monique said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I'm okay," Kim said shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Kim, you just nearly passed out. When will you stop? Please stop doing this to yourself," Ron pleaded with tears running down his cheeks.

"I'M FINE! If it makes you two feel any better, you can come with me to cheer practice, okay? Kim said rising to her feet.

"Okay," they said at once.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Goooo Mad Dogs!" the cheer squad said. Ron and Monique were sitting on the bleachers watching Kim intensely. They were worried, especially after what happened at lunch.

"Who's gonna win against…against…" Kim said shaking her head.

"Uh, Kim? What are you doing? Finish the cheer!" Bonnie yelled.

"Sorry Bonnie. I just don't feel so…so…uh," Kim said collapsing on the floor, her pompoms rolling away from her hands as Ron and Monique ran toward the unconscious Kim.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What happens next? Review if you want to find out!


	2. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

"Kim! Kim! Are you okay? Kim wake up! Call the nurse! Hurry!" Monique yelled at Bonnie.

For a moment she just stared and than began running down the hall.

"Kim…why are you doing this?" Ron whispered holding Kim tightly. Suddenly she stirred and awoke, panting, just as the nurse came in the gym.

"Oh my god! Kim! You're okay."

"What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Kim asked with a confused look on her face.

"You passed out, hon," Ron said.

"Have you eaten anything today, Kim?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah. I ate breakfast and I just ate my lunch," Kim said looking away.

"KIM!" Monique said. She gave her a look that said to tell the truth. Kim replied mouthing the words, 'I'll be fine'.

"Well, I'm going to have to take you to my office and call your mother, Kim," the nurse said walking over to help her up.

"NO! I mean, I'll tell her when I get home. Oh…" Kim had shot up like a rocket only to fall to her knees again. She was still too dizzy to get up.

"Take it easy, sweetheart. We don't want you passing out again," the nurse said. " Ron, will you take her over to the bleachers and sit her down?"

"Sure thing. C'mon Kim. Up you go," Ron said lifting her up into his arms. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed. Ron sat down before placing Kim's head in his lap.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ron asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kim said attempting to sit up. A wave of dizziness washed over her as Ron lowered her head back down.

"Uh-uh. You are not going anywhere until the end of practice," Ron said watching Bonnie perform Kim's part of the cheer. Turning back to Kim, he said, "Why did you lie?"

"Lie about what?" Kim asked lying on her back to look up at him.

"About eating today. Why did you lie KP? WHY? You know that you didn't, so why did you lie?" Ron asked, a tear dripping down his face.

"I don't know. I just don't want people to know about this. Since you two already know, I can't really help, but protect myself from other people's…worried ness," Kim said as Monique walked over.

"Why did you lie?" Monique asked with her hands on her hips. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I can, okay? It's my body and what I want to do with it is my choice!" Kim said sitting up angrily.

"But you don't have to. I mean, look at you. You're a skinny girl and we care about. I love you just the way you are, Kimmie. Please stop doing this," Ron pleaded, his brown eyes boring into her green ones.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO,NO! I won't stop until I see results. When I get skinny, then I'll stop. Don't even think that you can stop me," Kim said walking away with an angry look in her eyes.

"Please Kim. Just listen to me. What made you think you were fat in the first place?" Ron said running over and grabbing her by the arm.

"If you must know, Bonnie…" Kim didn't get a chance to finish. Bonnie was all she had to say.

"BONNIE! YOU'RE LISTENING TO BONNIE? I can't believe that you, of all people, are listening to that…that…BITCH!" Ron went into a cursing fit and Kim was getting a little nervous. Plus the angrier he got, the harder he squeezed Kim's arm. When she couldn't take it anymore, she cried out in pain.

"Ron, you're hurting me!"

"Oh, I am, am I? Not as much as you're hurting yourself! I'm going to give that bitchy ass whore a piece of my mind. No one messes with my girlfriend!" Ron said walking towards Bonnie.

"Kim! Ohmigosh! What happened to your arm? It's all black and bluish. Did Ron do this?" Monique asked getting angry.

"Yes, but not on purpose. He's mad at Bonnie," Kim said pointing towards Ron. He was yelling at Bonnie and cursing at her when she slapped him in the face hard. That only fueled Ron's anger as he pounced on Bonnie and began beating the daylights out of her. Monique ran over and pulled Ron of her.

"What are you doing?" Monique asked shaking Ron by the shoulders.

"SHE'S THE REASON THAT KIM THINKS SHE'S FAT! SHE TOLD HER!" Ron screamed pointing at Bonnie with tears coursing down his cheeks.

"She WHAT? Oh, hell to the no," Monique said jumping on top of Bonnie and punching her in the nose, extracting blood.

"Monique! Get off of her!" Kim said running over. "If it wasn't for her, I never would have realized what I looked like. She helped me," Kim said prying Monique off of Bonnie. She was really scared and just laid on the floor shaking trying to cover her face from any more blows.

"That's the problem KP. You are not fat!" Ron yelled at Kim. Turning to Bonnie, he said, "If I ever catch you telling Kim that she's fat again, so help me god, I will…" Ron was so angry that he just punched Bonnie in the face for good measure.

"You didn't have to do that," Kim said with her head down.

"But Kim, I was only…"

"YOU DIDN'T AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME RON? I'M UGLY FAT, AND JUST…WHY DO YOU CARE?" Kim said crying and yelling.

"Because I love you," Ron said pulling in close. Kim pushed him off.

"Don't TOUCH me. Stop caring. I'm not going to stop anytime soon," Kim yelled the word touch, whispering the rest. As she walked out of the gym, Monique ran into Ron's arms crying her eyes out.

"Why is she doing this to herself? Why?" she whispered into his shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't know," Ron said rubbing her back.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

How do you like this chapter? I heard from several people that I was going to fast so I decided to take things slower in my story. What will Kim do when she gets home? Will she tell her parents or will they draw the line first? Oh yeah, I got that line 'oh hell to the no' from my mom. I thought it was funny. I hope you did too.


	3. Chappie 3

Sorry I haven't worked on the story in a while. My parents got a new computer and we had to set up Word Document. Well here goes!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 3 Kim walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. After about 5 seconds she burst into tears, quickly turning her head away. She couldn't look at how fat she was. She slowly turned to face the mirror and looked at her stomach. She took her hand and pinched at her skin, starting to sob. _I have to think of a new way to work this stupid diet. What was the other thing? Oh yeah! Bulimia! That way I can do what I have to do and no one will find out! _

Kim smiled and walked out of the bathroom to find Monique standing there.

"What?" Kim asked with a slight smile.

"Ron is really worried about you. You need to…" She didn't finish. Kim grabbed Monique by the waist and pulled her in for a huge hug.

"Thank you. I've decided to stop. I'll be fine now," Kim said. Inside she was crying about having to lie to her best friend and about how big she was.

"Oh, Kim I'm so glad! No more passing out?"

"No more passing out," Kim replied. To herself, she added at least I think so. 

"Let's head to class," Monique said. She couldn't wait to tell Ron about Kim's dilemma.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sweetie? It's time for dinner. Are you going to eat today?" Mrs. Possible said worriedly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Kim said opening her door. Mrs. Possible was shocked by her daughter's appearance. Kim's face was pale and you could see her ribs just a tiny bit more than usual.

"Kim, are you okay? You're really pale and your ribs are poking out. A lot."

"Oh, that? I'm okay. I'm just a little nauseous. My ribs always stick out a bit. I mean, I'm a skinny girl right?" Kim winced as she called herself skinny.

"Okay, hon. Come on downstairs so we can eat. It's your favorite: beans, rice and corn with cornbread!" Mrs. Possible said happily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner, Kim explained that had to go to the bathroom and quickly left the table. She walked into the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet. She stuck her finger down her throat and vomited up her food. She had to do it a couple of times before all she did was heave dryly. Kim looked in the mirror and smiled at what she was doing. She'd lose all that weight in no time at all.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Next Day 

"Kim! You're eating!" Ron said running over and kissing Kim on the lips. She kissed him back passionately, but broke the kiss when Monique made her presence known to the couple.

"Sorry Monique. Why did you change your mind?" Ron asked turning to face Kim..

"I realized that I wasn't fat at all and that's it." Kim winced once again as she said that she wasn't fat.

She looked down at her plate, realizing that she was done, got up from the table.

"I, uh, have to use the bathroom."

"I'll come with," Monique replied.

"NO! I mean, no, it's okay. I'll be fine." She smiled sweetly at her friends and walked down the hall towards the bathroom, swaying a little bit. Kim stopped momentarily to regain her balance by propping herself up on the wall with one hand. Too bad Monique noticed.

"I'm going to see what's up. I'll be back Ron," Monique said getting up from the table to follow her.

She walked into the bathroom and heard the sound of vomiting. _Who is that? _She went into a stall and looked at the floor of the stall next to her. Monique covered her mouth in shock at what she saw. _Oh no! She's resorted to bulimia! _ She waited until Kim stopped and got off the floor to leave the stall. Kim walked out and lifted her head to see Monique standing there.

"How long were you standing there?" Kim asked a worried look in her eyes and in her voice.

"Long enough to hear you purge your brains out!"

"You had no right to follow me. Leave me alone!" Kim said walking over to the sink to wash her hands.

"No. I can't let you waste away in front of me. Girl, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Monique asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yes. I've noticed how fat I was, if that's what you mean."

"No! That's not what I mean! Come here, Kim. Look at yourself." Monique said forcing Kim to look. "Your face is as pale as a ghost and your ribs are poking out so much…you look horrible!" After a couple seconds, she realized, 'horrible' wasn't the word she should have used.

"Horrible? I look horrible! You call yourself my friend!" Kim said wrenching her arm away from Monique and walking toward the door. "I won't stop throwing up! I mean it. There is nothing you can do to stop me," Kim said leaving the bathroom in a fit of angry tears.

"_Ay, dios mio. _What am I going to do?" Monique asked looking up at the ceiling. _I'd better tell Ron._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's become bulimic," Monique said gloomily, sitting down.

"WHAT! Why is she…oh, no," Ron said staring into space. He appeared to be in a trance.

"What happened? What's wrong? Ron? RON!" Monique ran over to Ron, waving a hand in his face. He suddenly seemed to pass out as he slumped in his chair, his body going limp, and falling to the floor.

"Ron! Not you too!" Monique said kneeling next to him. All of the sudden, Ron bolted upright and looked around frantically calling Kim's name.

"Kim isn't here. Is she okay? What's going on?" Monique asked confused.

"The Lotus Blade. I can contact Kim when she's in trouble. She's going to accept a mission."

"What's wrong with that? I mean she is Kim Possible."

"In her condition, that puts Drakken and Shego at an advantage! What if she passes out?" Ron said leaping up.

"We have to stop her," Monique said running out of the lunchroom pulling Ron's hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile BEEP- BEEP BE-BEEP 

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked wiping away her tears.

"Kim, were you crying?" Wade asked.

"Yeah. Monique caught me throwing up in the bathroom and made a big scene out of it. Then, to top it all off, she said I look horrible!" Kim replied bursting into tears.

"Kim, I'm sure she didn't mean it that way. Let me see you. I wanna see what she's talking about. Hold the Kimmunicator at arms length," Wade instructed Kim. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"OHMIGOSH! KIM! What happened? I just noticed how pale you were and your ribs, they're poking out so much more than usual. How long have you been doing this?" Wade asked worriedly.

"Uh, about a month now," Kim replied. His look of worry instantly turned to fear.

"No wonder you look like that. Kim you have to stop doing this to yourself. I mean, first, you deprive yourself and your waist shrinks tremendously then you tell me that your throwing up!" Wade said.

"Look, Wade, I'm not in the mood for a lecture. What did you call me for?" Kim asked getting angry and impatient.

"I don't think that you should go on a mission in your condition." Wade instantly changed his mind when Kim's face turned a bright red.

"But you know best, right?" Wade said reluctantly. "Drakken has stole a very expensive artifact from the Museum of Fine Arts. I've got a jet heading your way. Be careful Kim. I'm worried."

"Please and thank you Wade. Goodbye!" Kim said switching the Kimmunicator off.

Ron and Monique got outside just as the door to the jet closed with Kim inside. They were too late.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What will happen to Kim? What will Drakken and Shego think when they see her? Will Ron and Monique reach her in time to help her out? Find out in the next chappie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4**

"Thanks Mr. Arnold. I appreciate it," Kim said walking into the cockpit.

"No problem, Kim. It's the least I could do after you saved me from that rock slide," he replied smiling at Kim. His smile faded when he saw her body.

"Kim…have you lost weight?" Mr. Arnold said with a worried look in his eyes.

Kim looked down at herself. She fought the urge to cry. In her eyes, she was still pretty fat.

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about." With that she hurriedly ran from the cockpit and into the bathroom. _Why do I have to be so fat? Can't I just be skinny like the other girls? Look at Bonnie. She's so thin, I…oh. _Kim had collapsed onto the floor.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Kim? Kim. KIM! Ohmigosh, you're okay! You had me worried."Mr. Arnold said. Kim looked around and noticed that she wasn't in the bathroom anymore. She was on the patterned leather couch in the passenger area.

"W…What happened?" Kim asked stammering.

"I believe you might have passed out in the bathroom. That's where I found you anyway. Did you hit your head or something that made you fall?"

"No. I…" Kim fell back onto the couch, passing out again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim. WAKE UP! Kim, wake up!"

Kim bolted upright to find herself on the couch. She just had a dream while she was passed out.

"This is weird. Are we there yet?" Kim asked, obviously not hearing Mr. Arnold's question.

"I asked you if you were okay. You were passed out in the bathroom. Did you hit your head?"

"No. I'm fine," Kim said looking out the window. "This is my stop. I'll jump from here. Bye!"

Mr. Arnold watched Kim jump and finally pull her parachute. _Something is wrong. Maybe Ron can talk to her. _With that, he turned the jet around, calling Ron on his cell phone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**In Middleton…**_

"We have to get to her somehow, Wade. She's in real danger! How could you let her go?" Ron screamed into the Kimmunicator.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but it's her job to take care of us. Well, I'm sending a jet your way now. You can meet her there."

"Thanks." All of the sudden Ron's phone rang.

"Hello...Uh-Huh…She WHAT...thanks…yeah…sure, I'll be there." Ron hung up the phone.

"What?" Monique asked.

"It was Arnold. He said that Kim fainted on the plane in the bathroom." He blushed at the thought of Kim in the bathroom. He shook his head, getting his mind out of the gutter. "We have to get there as soon as possible. Wade, Arnold is coming with his jet. No need to bother. As a matter of fact, he's here now," Ron said glancing up at the jet hovering overhead.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kim stumbled through the jungle towards Drakken's lair. She hadn't had any food inside her for long periods of time for so long that it was having a serious affect on her. She could faint at any given moment!

The cameras were picking up Kim's every movement. Shego was readily waiting until Kim walked through the door. She sipped her soda smiling. All of the sudden, she choked and sputtered as she noticed her body. Kim had gotten extremely thin! _What is going on with her? I better show Dr. D._

"Dr. D! Get in here. Now!" Shego yelled.

"Coming, Shego. What is it? Is Kim Possible near?" he asked looking around cautiously.

"She is, but that isn't why I called you." Shego tried to hide the worried look in her eyes and the worried ness in her voice. Drakken saw right through it.

"Shego…are you okay? What's wrong?" Drakken asked.

"It's Kimmie. Look at her," Shego said pointing to the screen. Drakken looked just in time to se Kim stumble and fall, lying on the floor for a minute or two. She then shakily got up and continued walking. Kim was so weak that she had to prop herself up on a tree every now and then. Suddenly, she disappeared from view and they realized that she was slowly approaching the door.

"I can't fight her like this. She's too vulnerable," Shego said through gritted teeth. She realized that she was getting soft, but something inside was keeping her from defeating Kim once and for all.

Shego shook away the tears in her eyes as Kimberly Ann Possible stumbled in.

"Drakken, give it up! I know your plan and I'm here to stop you," Kim stammered shaking away the dizziness. She staggered towards Shego, ready to fight. Kim fell, only to be caught by her shoulders in Shego's hands.

"We better take her to my room. She probably won't be awake for a while." Shego glanced at Kim as her skin started to turn paler than before. "Something's wrong. Call an ambulance!"

Drakken ran off to make the call as Shego hoisted Kim into her arms. _Don't die Kimmie. At least not from this. Look what you've done to yourself, _she thought as a tear dripped down her cheek.

An man from the ambulance took Kim from Shego's arms and placed her on a cot, loading her into the truck. Shego climbed in beside her, with a blank expression on her face.

"I'll be back, Dr. D. I'm sure Ron will be here soon and you should be here to tell him where Kimmie is." With that blank expression still on her face, she closed the doors to the ambulance and they drove away.

Ron and Monique arrived just in time to see Drakken sadly walking into his lair.

"Where is Kim?" Ron asked frantically.

"You just missed her. She was taken to the hospital. Shego is with her." Drakken said looking down at the floor.

"WHAT! What happened to her?" Ron yelled.

"She was staggering in, ready to fight Shego when she collapsed. Then all of the sudden she started getting really pale and I called an ambulance. Shego went with her so I could tell you where she was. I can take you to the hospital if you like," Drakken said patting Ron's shoulder. He had never been this sympathetic before, especially towards Ron. He couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto the ground, crying.

"Ron. Ron. It's okay. She'll be alright. Come on inside. C'mon, Ron," Monique said kneeling beside Ron, attempting to comfort him. All the while, she was just as scared as he was.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What will happen to Kim at the hospital? Will she even make it that far alive?


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. I was a little busy. Well, to all my Sicky Kimmie fans, here is chappie 5!_

Chappie 5

Ron finally got up from the ground after a little coaxing from Drakken and Monique. Even Rufus stepped out of Ron's pocket to make him feel better. Ron slowly walked into the lair and sat in a big armchair as he lowered his head to his knees, his shoulders going up and down as he wept. Monique and Drakken took that as sign to leave him alone and they walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital, because I can get you there in a heartbeat and you…" Drakken was interrupted by Monique putting up her hand to silence him.

"Ron needs to collect himself before he goes anywhere. I want to make sure Kim is okay, but as of right now, I don't think I can face what the

doctors have to say, let alone Kim herself." Monique stared at the ground. "Besides, I think she might want to talk to someone besides me and Ron. Shego might be of some assistance."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Middleton Hospital: Emergency Room_

"Hey! Aren't you the girl with the glowing hands that Kim always fights?" the doctor asked looking up at her.

Yep. Got the glowing hands to prove it," Shego said igniting her hands with a cosmic green glow. "Can you just concentrate on getting Kimmie better? Please!"

"Of course. Sorry to bother you." He turned his attention back to the unconscious patient. Shego muttered an irritated _'Oh vey'_ under her breath, massaging her temple and shaking her head.

Kim's breathing stopped and her life support system beeped frantically, her heart rate dropping.

"We're losing her!" the doctor yelled. Shego couldn't stand it any longer and left the room. She ran to the nearest pay phone and called Drakken on his cell.

1212121121111212121212121212122121212222221221212121212121212

"Hello…this is he…yes, why…oh,no…okay, we're on our way." Drakken hung up the phone just as Monique walked in with Ron.

"What's up, Drakken? Did you hear any news? Is Kim alright?" Ron asked with a small fake smile plastered on his face.

"Sadly, no good news. Kim is dying. We have to get to the hospital now!" Ron and Monique stood dumbfounded at the news. Rufus could be heard sobbing in Ron's pocket. They suddenly snapped out of their trance and ran towards Drakken's hover car.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shego was pacing around the room as the doctors frantically tried to bring Kim back to life. Suddenly Ron and Monique burst into the room.'re

"You can't be in here!" the doctor yelled at Ron.

"I'm her boyfriend! I have every damn right to be in here!" Ron yelled running over to Kim's side.

"KP…baby…honey…wake up. I need you here with me. I love you. We all need you. Who is Shego going to fight? Who am I going to love? Who is Monique going to tell all her secrets to? Don't go. I need you, baby. Why did you do this to yourself? " Ron cried into Kim's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave now. E can't help hr with you in the way!"

"NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH HER!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. Shego came over to him and pressed a spot on Ron's shoulder. His body immediately shut down as he collapsed on the floor.

"Sorry, but we have to make sure that Kimmie is okay," Shego whispered in Ron's ear as she hoisted him onto her shoulder.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_ER Waiting Room_

Shego lay Ron onto a chair and pressed the spot you again. He instantly bolted upright, in a daze.

"SHEGO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because you were in the way of saving Kimmie! DUH!" Shego said, her hands glowing.

Ron backed off as he saw the worried look in her eyes. He reached out and hugged Shego tightly. He felt her body go rigid at his touch.

"It's okay. You can cry. You can hug me back." Shego instantly responded to his words by pushing him off of her.

"I DON'T THINK SO! DON'T YO EVER HUG ME AGAIN! GOT IT?" Shego yelled at Ron. He nodded and turned just in time to see that doctor walking towards them.

"Is Kim okay?" Monique asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, but we lost her. Kimberly was too thin as it was and purging and depriving herself didn't help. She was just too thin." The doctor hung his head as he walked away.

"Ron? Are you okay?" He was hyperventilating and a tear coursed down his cheek. He immediately took off running as the images of Kim and his first kiss, their first laugh together, and when they first met. He couldn't take it.

"RON! COME BACK!" Monique yelled.

Another doctor came running towards Shego, Drakken, and Monique. He seemed happy.

"KIM IS ALIVE!" They turned to see Kim in a wheelchair, smiling. Monique squealed in delight and ran over to her friend. Shego just cried in Drakken's arms at the sight of her arch enemy being okay.

"Hi guys! How are you…Drakken? Shego? What are you two doing here?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Even though you are our enemy, we couldn't let you die." Drakken said.

"Yeah. At least, not without our assistance!" Shego laughed.

"Well, okay. Where is Ron?" Kim asked looking around.

"He ran off when he heard you had died." Monique found a sudden fascination in her shoes. Kim closed her eyes for a moment, glowing a light blue. She stayed that way for a minute or two, seeming to be in a trance.

"WOAH! Cool trick, Kimmie!" Shego said when she came out of her trance. Kim wore a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Drakken asked.

"It's Ron. He's at home…with a knife I his hand. He's crying. Ron is going to kill himself. I need to get there, now." Kim stood up shakily, shifting into mission mode.

"Girl, are you sure you can do this? I mean, you just woke up from the dead." Monique was really worried.

"Sure. Anything is possible for a Possible!" Kim smiled and walked to the hover car. She looked back, waiting for Drakken to throw her the keys. He smiled and tossed them to her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Stoppable Home_

_I can't believe KP is dead! I have to be with her. I love her more than anything!_ Ron thought. He was sitting on his bed with a small knife in his hand. If Kim couldn't come to him, then he would come to her. He was about to drag the knife across his wrist when his door burst open.

"RON! NO!" Kim screamed, with tears streaming her face.

"KP?" Ron asked, standing up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What will Ron think? Will Ron kill himself anyway? Does he know that this is the real Kim? Find out in the next chappie of Sicky Kimmie.


	6. Revised Chapter 5

Chappie 5

Ron finally got up from the ground after a little coaxing from Drakken and Monique. Even Rufus stepped out of Ron's pocket to make him feel better. Ron slowly walked into the lair and sat in a big armchair as he lowered his head to his knees, his shoulders going up and down as he wept. Monique and Drakken took that as sign to leave him alone and they walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital, because I can get you there in a heartbeat and you…" Drakken was interrupted by Monique putting up her hand to silence him.

"Ron needs to collect himself before he goes anywhere. I want to make sure Kim is okay, but as of right now, I don't think I can face what the

doctors have to say, let alone Kim herself." Monique stared at the ground. "Besides, I think she might want to talk to someone besides me and Ron. Shego might be of some assistance."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Middleton Hospital: Emergency Room_

"Hey! Aren't you the girl with the glowing hands that Kim always fights?" the doctor asked looking up at her.

Yep. Got the glowing hands to prove it," Shego said igniting her hands with a cosmic green glow. "Can you just concentrate on getting Kimmie better? Please!"

"Of course. Sorry to bother you." He turned his attention back to the unconscious patient. Shego muttered an irritated _'Oh vey'_ under her breath, massaging her temple and shaking her head.

Kim's breathing stopped and her life support system beeped frantically, her heart rate dropping.

"We're losing her!" the doctor yelled. Shego couldn't stand it any longer and left the room. She ran to the nearest pay phone and called Drakken on his cell.

1212121121111212121212121212122121212222221221212121212121212

"Hello…this is he…yes, why…oh,no…okay, we're on our way." Drakken hung up the phone just as Monique walked in with Ron.

"What's up, Drakken? Did you hear any news? Is Kim alright?" Ron asked with a small fake smile plastered on his face.

"Sadly, no good news. Kim is dying. We have to get to the hospital now!" Ron and Monique stood dumbfounded at the news. Rufus could be heard sobbing in Ron's pocket. They suddenly snapped out of their trance and ran towards Drakken's hover car.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shego was pacing around the room as the doctors frantically tried to bring Kim back to life. Suddenly Ron and Monique burst into the room.'re

"You can't be in here!" the doctor yelled at Ron.

"I'm her boyfriend! I have every damn right to be in here!" Ron yelled running over to Kim's side.

"KP…baby…honey…wake up. I need you here with me. I love you. We all need you. Who is Shego going to fight? Who am I going to love? Who is Monique going to tell all her secrets to? Don't go. I need you, baby. Why did you do this to yourself? " Ron cried into Kim's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave now. E can't help hr with you in the way!"

"NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH HER!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. Shego came over to him and pressed a spot on Ron's shoulder. His body immediately shut down as he collapsed on the floor.

"Sorry, but we have to make sure that Kimmie is okay," Shego whispered in Ron's ear as she hoisted him onto her shoulder.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_ER Waiting Room_

Shego lay Ron onto a chair and pressed the spot you again. He instantly bolted upright, in a daze.

"SHEGO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because you were in the way of saving Kimmie! DUH!" Shego said, her hands glowing.

Ron backed off as he saw the worried look in her eyes. He reached out and hugged Shego tightly. He felt her body go rigid at his touch.

"It's okay. You can cry. You can hug me back." Shego instantly responded to his words by pushing him off of her.

"I DON'T THINK SO! DON'T YO EVER HUG ME AGAIN! GOT IT?" Shego yelled at Ron. He nodded and turned just in time to see that doctor walking towards them.

"Is Kim okay?" Monique asked anxiously.

"Yes. She's fine now, but will have to stay in the hospital a few days just to make sure that everything is alright. She went a really long time without any food in her system. I'm actually quite surprised that she didn't die." The doctor smiled and continued. "You may see her now if you like."

"Ron? Are you okay?" He was hyperventilating and a tear coursed down his cheek. He immediately took off running as the images of Kim and his first kiss, their first laugh together, and when they first met. He smiled and took off running down the hallway.

"RON! COME BACK!" Monique yelled.

"I HAVE TO SEE KIM!" he yelled in reply.

"Well, since Kimmie id okay now, let's go, Dr. D." Shego said walking towards the door.

"Wait, Shego. Don't you want to see her? It will probably make Kim feel really good if you go in." Monique said.

"Fine. Whatever, but I'm not going to be here all day."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"KIM!"

"RON!"

Ron ran over to his girlfriend and cried into her shoulder. He was just so happy that she would be okay.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'll never do it again. I promise." She looked deep into his eyes when she said this.

"That's all I need to hear."

"Break it up you love birds." Shego said, letting her hands ignite.

"SHEGO?" Kim cried, astonished.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

How does Kim feel about Shego being there? I know it's a really crappy way to end this chappie, but will get better in later chapters. Sorry if this confused you a little bit. I had gotten so many bad reviews for the previous chapter 5, that I had to do it over.


End file.
